The NIMH Division of Intramural Research Programs' (DIRP) scientists conduct research ranging from studies into the mechanisms of normal brain function, conducted at the behavioral, systems, cellular, and molecular levels, to clinical investigations into the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of mental illness. Major disease entities studied throughout the lifespan include mood and anxiety disorders, schizophrenia, obsessive-compulsive disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, autism and women's health. Because of its outstanding resources, unique funding mechanisms, and location in the nation's capitol, the DIRP is viewed as a national resource, providing unique opportunities in mental health research and research training. Susan G. Amara, Ph.D., serves as the Scientific Director for the DIRP and provides oversight to a diverse mental health research portfolio that includes clinical projects on autism, women's health, depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, ADHD, mood and anxiety disorders; and basic projects geared toward answering fundamental questions related to mental health in the areas of cognition, genetics, learning and memory, and behavior. The portfolio also includes projects aimed at exploring new technologies and approaches to neuroscience such as functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI), Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) and Magnetoencephalography (MEG).